Bambi ain't so Kind
by ShadowLev
Summary: On vacation from Rocque Records in Minnesota, the boys try to rescue an injured deer. However, this may put themselves in danger. OT4 slash.


I heard about four boys rescuing a deer and I pictured our boys :3 Day 2 after Snowpocalypse and I'm trying to keep writing.

Rated T for implied nudity, but there really be no sex in here...but there be OT4 love

* * *

"Woohoo!" echoed through the woods above the steady growl of snowmobiles. Two of the metal and plastic beasts tore through the snow, two boys on top of each. They traced giant circles in the newly fallen snow, following old pathways and creating new ones.

No paparazzi took pictures, no people were around to stare, no autographs to give. They could be teenage boys again, not rich and famous dancing dog pop stars. They could be themselves in every minute of the woods.

Kendall's grandpa owned the property and one snowmobile, and Carlos's dad had another snowmobile. Still, the four boys had to share and sometimes didn't get their desired turn.

"Kendall, I want a turn!" James shouted over the growl, clutching tightly to his best friend's back. Kendall merely smirked and kicked up the acceleration, causing James to cling even more tightly. Snow blew over his head and smacked the taller boy in the face.

"Jerk!" James cried out and gasped as Kendall cut a sharp turn. Eyebrows raised at the sudden roadblock and he had to turn sharply again to avoid it. Unfortunately, James hadn't held on tight enough that time and spilled over into a drift of snow. Kendall cut the engine and leapt off the metal beast.

"Not cool man," James whined as he floundered out of the snow. Carlos and Logan pulled up to see what the commotion was, "I only wanted a turn, you didn't have to dump me on my-"

"Dude, there's a deer stuck in the fence," Kendall cut him off. Logan and Carlos clambered off of the other snowmobile. Carlos reached down and jerked James out of the snow, brushing the thick coating off of the jeans the pretty boy wore.

Kendall and Logan steadily got nearer to it. Sure enough, a large buck stood coiled in the barbed wire fencing. Its head and neck protruded at an odd angle due to the amount of wire wrapped around it. It was very much alive.

"We gotta help it," Kendall declared. Logan looked over at his friend with an eyebrow raised.

"How do we do that? It'll probably gore us if we go near it and we'll end up getting tetanus from the rusty old barbed wire," Logan pointed out. The blonde shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, we can't leave it to starve or freeze to death," he said, and went back to the snowmobile. Carlos began to edge nearer to the deer. It snorted and pounded the snow with its hooves.

"Easy boy," the Hispanic boy murmured and grabbed its antler. The deer shook violently out of his grip. Logan grabbed Carlos by the hood and pulled him away.

"Be careful, it could be dangerous," Logan said and looked over to see what the other two were doing. James and Kendall were buried arm deep in the tool box of the snowmobile. James had pulled on giant leather workman's gloves and found one of his bandanas, listening to Kendall mumble. Finally, the blonde emerged with a pair of needle nose pliers and a set of wire cutters.

"Ok guys, here's the plan," Kendall said, "James and I are the biggest, so we're going to hold the deer still. Carlos, when we have a good grip, you need to blindfold it so it can't see. Then you and Logan use the pliers and wire cutters to untangle it. When you finish, back away so that we can let it go,"

"This is highly dangerous," Logan murmured, but took the tools anyway, throwing his gloves on the ground. Carlos took the bandana and patted his helmet. Action time.

Kendall and James waded through the snow towards the trapped animal. With a lunge, James snagged its antlers and put his weight down on them, trying to trap it to the ground. He gritted his teeth as the animal bucked and struggled, jabbing him with its bony appendages. Kendall leaned over from the other side and held the animal as still as possible. He gestured for the other two to step in.

Carlos whipped the bandana over its eyes, which caused it to calm down enough for Logan to use razor precision to untangle the sharp wire from where it dug into the beast's neck.

Still, it took time. The wire was deeply imbedded and required a lot of pulling and cutting. The sky started to darken as Kendall and James began to shake from exertion.

"Got it," Logan said and stumbled backward, doing as Kendall had directed and getting as far away as possible, and grabbed Carlos to drag him too. Kendall reached down and whipped off the bandana. He nodded for James to let go. And all hell broke loose.

The animal seemed to think that the boys were to blame for its agony and went after the one right in front of him. It pushed James strongly in the chest, before rearing up and beating at him with its hooves. He fell down and curled up into a ball.

"No!" Kendall shouted and ran up, pushing the deer away from James. It turned toward the other one and began goring at the blonde.

"Let me help!" Carlos shouted as he tried to get around Logan, who was preventing him from going into the fray. A light bulb went off in Logan's head and he quickly flipped out the LED flashlight.

The bright light terrified the deer even more so than it was already, and sent it flying off into the woods, leaving pellets in the snow behind.

Danger averted, both smaller boys bolted to help the other two. Logan bolted over to James and knelt in the snow besides him.

"Tell me how you feel," Logan said urgently. James uncurled and looked up. A bruise was beginning to form on his cheek, just right of his right eye. It had just barely missed it.

"I think I'm ok, I just feel like I've been slammed against the boards twenty times," James said as he sat up carefully. Logan sighed and softly brushed the hair away from the bruise. James looked up meekly

"We have to get back," Logan said. He winced as he watched James try to stand up by himself, contort his face in pain, and fall back down. Reaching down, Logan helped him stand and threw an arm over his shoulder to help him to the snowmobile. Carlos had Kendall on the way to the other.

"At least the deer is safe now," Kendall said sheepishly and winced. The snowmobiles roared to life and carefully wove their way to the cabin. Carlos winced every time he went over a bump, because Kendall would gasp softly in pain.

Once at the cabin, James and Kendall found themselves at the will of their mother hens, sheepishly sitting on the couch. Carlos bolted off to start running hot water in the hot tub slash bath tub while Logan lectured and stripped them.

"You could have gotten concussions," he said as he unzipped Kendall's jacket and eased him out of it, "You could have broken ribs, or arms, or legs, or collarbones," James lost his jacket next, "Where would your dreams have been then?" Logan asked as he unbuttoned James's bibs and helped him carefully slide out of the leg wear, wincing the entire time. Logan reached up and stroked the purpling bruise by James's eye again. Then he rounded on Kendall.

"What if I had let Carlos into the fray?" Logan asked, furiously unbuttoning Kendall's bibs. The blonde boy looked down guiltily, "He could have gotten hurt, and I wouldn't have been able to get you all back to the cabin," He eased the blonde out of his leg wear before stepping back.

Despite his anger, Logan couldn't help but feel his heart soften. Kendall sat on the couch, staring at the floor, looking utterly adorable in wet jeans and long sleeve shirt with his hair plastered to his head. Struck by this, Logan dropped to his knees and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips. Then he brought his two cold, wet, shuddering boys in for a hug.

"Look, I'm proud of you both for helping a hurt animal. I'm just terrified about you guys getting hurt. I love you too much for that," Logan murmured and stood back up. Carlos came into the door and looked in.

"Bath's ready," he said and came in the room. He reached down and pulled James to his feet, leading him gently to the bathroom. Logan did likewise with Kendall, supporting most of the taller boy's weight.

The bathroom of the cabin was more of a spa than a single person john. It was one of the things that Kendall had spent his salary on after inheriting the place from his father. Three sinks, a huge shower, and a Jacuzzi sized bathtub took up the room. One of the sinks held about four hundred various hair, teeth, and skin care products courtesy of James, and the other currently held a giant first aid kit.

James and Kendall slipped out of their wet, cold clothing and into the bathtub together. It was large enough for four, but Logan and Carlos seemed content with running a warm towel through their hair and dressing in pajamas.

The sickly pattern of bruises spotted both Kendall and James. From thighs to chest, they were covered. It seemed that the only bruise to hit the face was the one on James. Logan sighed and crossed his arms until he felt a pull at his shoulders. He looked behind and saw Carlos sitting on the counter. Logan scooted back until he leant against the counter between Carlos's knees and sighed into the shoulder massage. Every now and again a small kiss would peck his neck, making him giggle.

The heat steadily soaked away the aches and bruises. Eventually, James got fed up with wrinkly fingers and stood up, grabbing a warm towel and stepping out of the bathtub. He didn't disturb what seemed to be an orgasmic back massage and instead slipped into sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Kendall glared up at the taller boy until he offered a hand. Steadily, the blonde clambered out and dressed as well. Just as he was about to walk out, Kendall found a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Thanks for saving me from the deer," James whispered huskily. Kendall smirked and reached back to tussle the still-wet hair, prompting a yelp and a dash to the hair dryer.

"I'm kind of feeling like Bambi," Kendall said as he stretched, his torso aching like fire. The other three looked at him.

"What?"

So they didn't question it, just rolled their eyes and accepted the choice of film despite the irony at play. Kendall stroked James's soft hair in his lap, leaning up against Logan who had Carlos cuddled into his side, as they watched the small cartoon deer being sweet and growing up. And he wished it could be this way for ever.

* * *

Love the boys. Thank you for reading, please review :)


End file.
